


stripped down to the bone

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble tag 7 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Femslash February Trope Bingo, Fingerfucking, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Kali doesn't need to see Allison's face to know that the future matriarch of the Argent clan is enjoying herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Teen Wolf: Allison/Kali - shadows " for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble tag 7, for Femslash February + Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, and for the 'secret relationship' square on my femtrope bingo card.
> 
> for the purposes of this fic, Allison has been aged up. title from [Stripped](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qU8UfYdKHvs) by Depeche Mode.

Allison’s face is swathed in shadows. There’s no moon overhead, and not a single car has driven by in the minutes that they’ve been ensconced in the alley. Even with Kali’s enhanced vision, she can only make out blurs of movement as Allison twists her head or gasps for breath. 

Thankfully, she doesn’t need to see Allison’s face to know that, despite the fact that this is the kind of offense hunters put each other down for, the kind of offense that gets wolves cut in half, the future matriarch of the Argent family is enjoying herself. 

Soft moans and surprisingly sharp curses fall from Allison’s mouth like a waterfall, smearing along the curve of Kali’s mouth and the line of her neck. The smell of her arousal is so intense that Kali can nearly taste it, like catching snowflakes on the tip of her tongue. 

But the most obvious sign that Allison is enjoying herself, that she isn’t just trying to string Kali along so she can kill her and take her rightful place as head of the Argent clan, is that she’s dripping wet and clenching down around three of Kali’s fingers. Her nails scratch down Kali's biceps over and over again, and even as she shakes through an orgasm that has her sinking her blunt human teeth into the side of Kali’s throat, she’s still begging and gasping for more. 

So once her trembling has subsided, once her muscles have gone slack, Kali gives her just that.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
